Thanks
by Hazardous By Instinct
Summary: As the heroes of Jump prepare for Thanksgiving they tell the whole city what they are thankful for. Made for Thanksgiving as a oneshot. My First Rated K Story.


**I was late for Halloween so I shall not be late for Thanksgiving. In this story some important characters say what they're thankful for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or any character involved in this character that is owned by a company.**

**Thank You**

The watchers over Jump City, the Teen Titans, had fought crime for almost every day of the year. Today it was Thanksgiving, one of the few days off they get. They all were getting ready to eat. Thankfully, this year they didn't let Starfire cook, so Cyborg was the chef.

Just as they all were about to eat there was a knocking at the door. "I'll get it." Beast Boy announced. He opened the door only to be pummeled by what came through. Two people charging in fast. One held a camera and the other held a microphone.

"Who are you?" the boy wonder asks.

"We are with Jump City's Channel 6 news." The guy with the mic answered.

"How'd you make it through the door without setting off _my_ security system?" Cyborg nearly yelled.

"The door was open." He replied. "Now, Thanksgiving wouldn't be the same if you didn't have anything to be thankful for, so what are the Titans thankful for?"

"Are we required to answer?" Raven asked.

"No, but we won't leave until you do." He remarked coldly.

"Fine let's just get it over with." BB said rubbing a bump on the back of his head.

The camera man pointed the camera towards Starfire and the mic guy held the microphone up to her. "I am much grateful for my friends." She stated.

Next was Cyborg, "I'm thankful that my parents had the cybernetic parts that I use as body part replacements now."

After that was Robin, "I am glad that I came to Jump City."

Fourth was BB, "I am thankful for everyone that's cared for me over the years."

Finally there was Raven, "I am thankful that I don't have to see my father." Her answer brought up a silence. "What?"

(_Slade's Lair)_

Instead of celebrating Thanksgiving, Slade sat in his chair looking at a screen that showed clips of the Teen Titans' many fights. After all, he didn't have anything much to be grateful for. His ex-wife shot out his right eye, his son is a mute, his daughter cut out her own eye to be like him, his half brother was dead, his other son was dead. What could he possibly appreciate?

Just then he heard a thud at his lair's entrance. His eye widened when he heard the bump. Deathstroke grabbed a metal pole and swiftly approached the door. He opened it slowly at first, only for it to be burst open by a short fat man with a camera and a lady with a microphone. Immediately he grabbed them by their shirts and lifted them off the ground. "How'd you find me?" He asked threateningly grimacing under his mask.

"W-w-we were t-t-told to come here s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sir." The short man stuttered.

"Who ordered you here?" Slade asked. "Was it the Titans?"

"No, the news station wants us to go door to door asking people what they're grateful for." The woman explained calmly.

"Is this live?" the one eyed man asked looking down at the camera.

"Yes." The camera man said in a small squeaky voice. He sounded like he was going to cry.

"We're not leaving until we get an answer." The news lady remarked.

"Fine then, I'm grateful that I joined the army long ago and met my ex-wife." He said plainly.

"How is she?" The news reporter asked.

"Dead." Deathstroke answered before throwing both out the building. He returned to his chair and sat to watch the repetitive clips go on, nonstop. Wintergreen approached Slade and set a cup down on the arm of his chair.

"Wintergreen, why did the news station show up here and why didn't I kill them?" Slade asked.

"If I have permission to speak freely I'd say you've gone soft." Wintergreen said in the most polite way possible.

Slade pointed at the same door he kicked the news people out of and said, "You're fired."

(Titans Tower)

The five heroes of Jump city stood in front of the camera for one final time. There was a moment of silence before Robin spoke, "The thing we appreciate the most..."

The other four joined in and all five of the Teen Titans said at once, "Is that so many of you cheered us on for so long." The camera shot faded as the five smiled widely. The whole city now knew that the Titans appreciate them just as much as they like the Titans.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems too short. It's the best I could come up with since I've never wrote for any of the other Titans like Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Bumblebee and Speedy. This is also the first time I've ever wrote for Slade. And my first attempt on humor. Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. I have a new Titans story coming out soon so watch out for it.**


End file.
